Solar Tomato
}} UK: £6.99 ID: Rp99,000 MY: RM19.90 |flavor text = Solar Tomato wishes folks would just stop and enjoy the sunshine sometimes. "Stop," she says. "Enjoy the sunshine. I said stop! Hold it right there! Don't move! I MEAN IT!!!"|damage = Medium|costume1 = SolartomatoCostume1}} Solar Tomato is a premium instant-use plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When played, she stuns zombies in a 3x3 area for 8 seconds, causing each stunned zombie to drop 50 sun. Once she is leveled up to level 3, she can lightly damage the zombies she stuns. Origins She is based on the tomato, the edible fruit of the tomato plant. The "solar" part of her name comes from her ability to produce sun, and may reference the genus of tomato, Solanum. Audio Almanac entry Upgrades Enlighten-mint effect When boosted by Enlighten-mint, Solar Tomtao's stun duration will be increased by twelve seconds, it'll do 100 DPS to every zombie it stuns, and it will produce 100 sun for every zombie stunned regardless of the Solar Tomato's level. Level upgrade Strategies Solar Tomato is a plant that should be used on levels where there are a lot of zombies. Using Solar Tomato on low numbers of zombies tend to be less profitable and pointless if you are not playing a level with the "Produce at least X sun" objective. Do not forget that she also stuns the zombies. She only stuns the zombies for only a few seconds, but that's enough time for you to plant quickly to counter huge waves of zombies. You should not fear bringing expensive plants like Winter Melon if you have this plant on hard levels, due to her being capable of making large amounts of sun. If you want an enormous amount of sun, combine her with a max-leveled (and Imitated) Gold Bloom and max-leveled Primal Sunflower, to guarantee all offensive plants on the lawn in no time to kill zombies in the blink of an eye. Also, you can gather the zombies with Garlic, Sweet Potato, or Hot Date for Solar Tomato to be more effective, although Garlic is recommended due to his low cost. Another strategy is to use Solar Tomato like a sun-giving Stallia. If multiple zombies are clustered together and you have explosive plants like Cherry Bomb, use Solar Tomato to stop those zombies to recharge your instant-kill plants and/or wait for more zombies to get rid of. There's another strategy to get more sun, by making zombies stuck in the middle lane using this along with Garlic and Primal Peashooter or other plants that can prevent them from moving, and pack them until the final wave when a Cherry Bomb can easily wipe out most, if not all of the zombies. This strategy can work in expansion levels, but it can be hard to use because it requires a lot of sun to set up and you may lose plants faster than you can protect them. Solar Tomatoes work well in Endless Zones as the higher density of zombies will allow the player to accrue higher amounts of sun. This makes it easier to set up more expensive plants like Winter Melons and Banana Launchers. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - SOLAR TOMATO! - Epic Quest Premium Seeds Premium Plant Quest (Ep.148)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - SOLAR TOMATO - Epic Quest Premium Seeds (Ep.355)|By Trivia *The stage showed in her reveal trailer is level three of the Solar Tomato Epic Quest. *Her Almanac entry is similar to Stallia's, as they both talk about zombies pausing or stopping. **However, her Almanac entry has the flavor text split into two parts, which also makes her the first plant in the series that has a flavor text with multiple parts. **She is the second instant-use plant in the series to have a starting cost of 100 sun, along with Hurrikale. *She is one of the six plants that glows in her seed packets along with Lightning Reed, Hot Potato, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, Explode-O-Nut , and Electric Peashooter. See also * Sun Bean fr:Tomate Solaire Category:Premium plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Enlighten-mint Family plants Category:Area-of-effect plants